Good To Have You Back
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Isabella's personality has been.. different recently and Phineas isn't exactly happy with the change. One-shot.


It started rather innocently, she wore a black t-shirt instead of a white one. Everybody noticed but nobody brought it up, it was nice to see a wardrobe change in the group every now and then. Mostly everyone wore the same things daily. Over the next couple of weeks her skirt became black, later with a matching blouse and then shoes. She started wearing some dark eyeliner and then got a dark purple bow bow. Isabella finally got rid of her bow altogether. Phineas decided to talk to her, even the most oblivious person in the world could tell something was up. Isabella hadn't been very talkative recently either though so he had no idea what he was going to say.

"Hey, sup?" Isabella said as she usually did. Or how she had been usually doing, while Phineas and Ferb worked on their cold fusion reactor.

"Oh hey Isabella's here. Ferb could you shut it down I gotta talk to Isabella for a sec. If I may" he finished directing Isabella to go to his front yard.

"What's been up with you, your so.. different all of a sudden." Phineas said a little worried

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked sounding irritated, almost like the conversation had been going on for too long

"Well you started wearing all this black and became so disconnected from everyone and.. I don't really know just different somehow"

"So because I wear black now something must be wrong?" Isabella said still sounding annoyed

"No but your personality has always matched you clothes, bright, cheerful, fun, cute, but now you've become so bleak and depressed, its not the way I've ever seen your personality and it's just not the Isabella I know and love" Phineas said still worried despite, or possibly because of, Isabella's tone

"So what are you saying, you don't care about me or think I'm cute now that I wear black?" She responded even more angrily than her past statements

"No." Phineas flatly "I'm saying I care about you and that's why I'm worried about this personality change. Something must be bothering you and you should just talk to me about it you know I'll always be there for you. As for the second part you look great, cute, amazing, all of it no matter what you wear, or how your hair looks, at least I've always thought so and I always will" Isabella's eyes glinted the old Isabella's had when she saw Phineas but her dark attitude had been contagious to even the universally optimistic Phineas who added bitterly "It's your personality that hasn't been as cute as your looks like it used to be"

Isabella looked hurt, she knew she didn't want to be hurt; her old personality should have been happy Phineas thought she was cute and her new one shouldn't have cared either way but both were hurt that he didn't even like her personality anymore considering she had never known anyone who Phineas hadn't liked. She turned around trying to look as mad as she could as she walked/ran home, but despite this she was doing all she could to not cry

Isabella didn't go to Phineas's house the next day but she did the day after. She told herself she didn't care what he thought of her, she was still going to enjoy whatever he did today and he was going to let her. She walked into the backyard and only saw Ferb, he looked at her, nodded something that was Ferb's parallel to Isabella's new "Sup" and pointed to the house before returning to his book

Isabella went up to Phineas's bedroom and knocked "Its open" the voice wasn't joyful, or happy, or sad, or mad, it was just there, like it didn't care.

Isabella opened the door and saw Phineas sitting on his bed with a black shirt and black jeans on, "sup" he said only barely glancing at her

"So.. whatcha doing" Isabella asked confused. And unnoticeably quick smile appeared and disappeared on Phineas's face and he said

"Just feeling pissed school starts in a few weeks" Isabella looked at him _Phineas? Pissed?_

"Yea that's a bit of a downer," Isabella said sitting on his chair and leaning back, "are you gonna do anything today, it getting so boring and hot, usually you got something going on" Isabella said keeping to her new personality

"Not today. I don't see the point, we're gonna go back to school, get loaded with homework, their useless information will push out memories of summer and all for what? So we can leave school to get crappy jobs grow old and die. Makes doing something today seem like a waste of valuable energy and oxygen." Isabella couldn't take it anymore, if she had taken time to think about it she might have realized he was proving a point on how he was feeling, but she didn't

"You are Phineas Flynn! You don't lie down and watch life pass by! Even if it is pointless you would make ever pointless second enjoyable! You being somewhere gives everything and everyone in the area a point! You make people happy Phineas, just by being around them, and your going to sit here and act like life doesn't matter! For years seeing you has been the very thing I lived for so you get up, put on your orange striped shirt that enhances your bright blue eyes and get outside and _**GIVE**_ life a purpose!"

Isabella was catching her breath from telling off the boy she knew she still loved when she was saw Phineas's big smile, the second she saw she smiled too, something about his smile made everyone around him smile almost without fail. He got up and nearly knocked her over with a hug

"It's good to have you back." He said clearly tearing up a little, which was impressive coming from the boy who usually was the definition of happiness. He had been expecting her to just realize how he felt, he didn't realized Isabella had felt those things about him. Isabella was in shock for a second before she returned the hug like she was afraid to lose Phineas

"How did you know I that would work?" Isabella asked still in Phineas's arms

"Well even if it didn't I figured that if you were content with the personality change I could be too, I've found in the end things usually work out" Isabella looked at him, he hadn't let go of her yet. They both knew where they wanted to be at that moment and that was there, where they were, in each others arms, and no amount of black clothes or bleak expressions would ever change that.


End file.
